


fel feary wel

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Romance/Friendship - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: Ever since the Tanabata Festival, Sayo and Risa becomes closer – to the point that neither of them knows that they were not only do a simple ‘give and take’.





	1. something that went wrong

"Thank you for practice today, you're a great help!"

"It's nothing, really, Imai-san."

Lisa exclaimed as they walked back from the studio. Today, the practice went just for the two of them, guitarist and bassist from Roselia, since Yukina, the one who booked the studio, is called to be home by her father—at that, Risa quickly worry, but Yukina added that it's a 'family talk' with a smile. And on the other hand, Ako had her supplementary lesson, also Rinko was called in sick, leaving the percussion to do more tuning practice and making the sound smoother instead drilling on full song course.

Sayo helped Risa with a few tips about her bass, also helping her to use synthesizer more efficiently.

"By the way, I forgot to ask, how's with Hina?" Risa nudged. "Did my advice works?"

Ever since the Tanabata Festival, Sayo and Risa becomes closer – in a way Risa helped Sayo mending her relationship with her younger twin Hina, and Sayo helped Risa to play her bass better in return. Though their instruments are different, several same tricks applied to every string instruments, in which Sayo had acknowledged and proved it useful for herself.

"Maybe I'm still a bit ... cold, I'm sorry about that."

"Haha, it's okay, Sayo. As you ever said, the careful steps are important, right?" the brunette snickered.

They happened to converse a lot since that, to the point where they know about each and another's schedule. Usually, they would stop near the intersection past three blocks from the studio this Tuesday, because Risa had her part-time work, but then, "Sayo, how about we go to the family restaurant now? I'm off from work, we can talk some more."

"Huh? But ..."

"Please?"

 _Why Risa suddenly insisted?_ is what Sayo's passing thought wondered. It's not like the first time Risa did it, though, the bassist surely has her way in bargaining. No, Risa is not the type to push her will, and that's exactly her weapon.

"No? Aww. Okay then—"

"I-It's okay, Imai-san."

"Really? Yay!" Risa pumped her fist, smiled wide. "Let's go?"

Sayo sighed inwardly. Why she's the type to easily fall for that, she wonder.

* * *

 

Family restaurant has been one of Roselia’s checkpoint after their first visit within their earlier practice session. Yukina wasn’t the type to wander around and neither is Sayo, it was Ako and Risa asked everyone to eat and eventually they were used for a few family restaurant trip after practice session.

It’s only the two of them now, but Risa took the same spot Roselia usually used, the row nearby the glass window overlooking the road, the one with half comfy sofa seater.

"Extra large fries, right?"

Sayo just nodded, a bit red at the mention of fries. “And a glass of iced tea, please.”

“Right-o~”

Risa waved at the waitress. The brunette recited their orders from earlier: extra large fries, a glass of iced tea, and orange juice for the bassist.

“Tell me more about how you progressed with Hina, then.”

“Starting from that now?” Sayo naturally feel the need to sigh. “… Don’t laugh, okay?”

Sayo mentioned about her and Hina watching together the TV special where Hina was in, together with her band mates venturing a deserted island and finishing missions. Risa did get some digest of it from Hina in class, though she doesn’t press on. Sayo continued to where Hina asked to go out together on a trip sometimes, before the footage of the younger twin swaying on the swinging bridge scaring everyone that made Sayo scolded Hina.

“In the end, you don’t say anything about the trip?”

“Well, no …” Sayo poked on her fries. Their orders arrived midway of Sayo’s story but since the guitarist still talking, she didn’t touch her food. “I do think it might be okay for once, a trip with Hina. I don’t know where to go except watching live band performance or going to music shop now …”

“Maybe an onsen trip?” Risa jested. “It would be great to do during winter holidays. Or something like going to a vacation house near mountains or beach, like Roselia did?”

“That sounds good,” and it doesn’t cross her mind at all, perhaps she was thinking more about music by that time. “If it’s a three-day trip, though, there are chances that I might say something mean like usual.”

The brunette gave a knowing smile, “I said, don’t fret about it too much~ remember that you want to make a better relationship with Hina~” her hand found Sayo’s on the table, giving it a firm clasp. “Come on, Sayo. You can do it if you try. It’s just like how you play your guitar—“

Sayo blinked, “How I play my guitar?”

“Eh,” Risa rolled her eyes. Nah, Sayo didn’t get whatever Risa had meant. Risa just paused, biting her lips, and, “Ah. Right. You looked like you’re having so much fun. You … you loved your guitar, so your play is good – nah, great, even. It’s because you have fun and you wanted it.”

That’s quite … roundabout. Though, Sayo get it; ‘having fun and accepted it’, right?

“Really, how can you come up with such meaningful advice, I wonder. When I thought at first you’re just that kind of bothersome sassy girl who’ll only follow fashion trends.”

“S-Sassy?”

Their entwined fingers were staying on the table, Risa began to fluster and withdraw it, trying to sip on her orange juice.

“Oh, I’m saying it as a compliment, of course, Imai-san.”

Imai Risa’s nervous chortle inserts. “Uhh. Well. I do follow fashion trends …”

“I know you’re not that kind of girl. After all, you’re Roselia’s bassist.” Sayo fondly smiles. “Speaking of bass, I see your fretting is smoother.”

“I did a practice at home when Yukina’s around,” the brunette exclaimed. “She would suddenly talk about how she had an idea of new song, I would be too excited and my hand movements are a mess! And then …”

[ Ever since the Tanabata Festival, Sayo and Risa becomes closer – to the point that neither of them knows that they were not only do a simple ‘give and take’. ]

* * *

 

They talked until it was past sundown, to the light evening where stars started to lit and lamps started to flicker. Their houses were on opposite sides, but their steps would know where to part even though they spend their time conversing intently.

Sayo sometimes wanted to ask, of what reason she speak inwardly that she still wanted to keep talking.

(And unknown to her, the brunette who’s gripping on her bass case think of the same.)

“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sayo stopped, and so was Risa. Their line of sight found one to another exchanging soft smile silently.

“Mm.”

Sayo turned on her heels. It would be the usual, and both of them would slowly disappear to the other.

That evening, a step is called.

“Sayo.”

Risa called, a sign for Sayo to halt. When she turned to ask, Risa was taking away her question.

It was a single brush on her cheek from the lips which glistened with cherry-scented balm, a closer glimpse of black rabbit earrings, and a tinge of blush.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sayo.”  


 

Hikawa Sayo’s impression to Imai Risa was kind of ‘a misplaced girl in a wrong time who accidentally walking in a wrong place’. They crossed paths after Risa persuading Minato Yukina, her childhood friend—when at times Sayo didn’t believe how Yukina can befriend a gyaru—to make a mere junior high kid Udagawa Ako into their band claiming the spot as drummer. She was indeed as expected of what Sayo had thinking, looking hyper with bright energy, which is annoying – unfit for the atmosphere of seriousness she and Yukina wanted.

Gradually, things started to turn.

Imai Risa might be an inexperienced bassist compared to her skill, Yukina’s or even Ako and Rinko (who’s having learned thoroughly of their instruments), but she didn’t stop trying to play and keep her spirit up. The brunette also a busybody, actual mood-maker for the group, an invisible force that kept Roselia alive – and finally, someone whom she could trust to watch over her younger sibling’s well-being at school. Though sometimes she didn’t know whatever Risa is thinking, since she hardly follow the train of thoughts of the brunette, and yet-

‘I want to know more.’ – is what Sayo think of.

Sayo slowly knew that Risa loves cooking, saying that it was one of her hobbies and because Yukina likes her home-baked cookies.

Sayo slowly knew that knitting is her guilty pleasure, though she said that ‘it doesn’t fit her image’.

Sayo slowly knew that Risa is a member of dance club outside the band activities, which is much similar to Sayo’s activities as a member of archery club.

Sayo slowly knew that Risa now spending more time to play her bass so she won’t drag anyone down.

Sayo slowly knew that she still wanted to know more – more than simply sharing about Hina or discussing about band-related matters -

.

 

\- which, she regretted, for now.

Sayo walked with her head feel floating on the horizon. Thankfully, she still remembered her way home. Hina greeted her shortly as she arrived, partly heard that her younger twin asked whether Sayo was sick because she was red. Sayo brushed Hina with ‘Give me some time alone today’ and quickly locked the door. Sayo dropped her guitar case on her bed before slumping on the floor, gathering her knees as she sorted her jumbled mind.

What was … that? Her hand found her cheek, which is warm, not because of her own, but of a presence of a kiss that slowly fades.

“Imai-san, just what—“

There should be a logical explanation. No. She never see Risa being so bold, even to Yukina. Risa might cling, she might casually cradled on someone’s arm or gave a hug, but a kiss on a cheek, it’s—

Her phone rang aloud, a ringtone of a call, somebody called her in a wrong time.

The screen lit for a name of ‘Imai Risa’. Sayo swallowed a curse.

“Hello?” she hoped her voice didn’t shake.

“Ah, hi. I-I hope I don’t bother your guitar practice, Sayo.”

Right, Risa knew that Sayo would play guitar again at home. “What is it?”

“About earlier, umm.” Talk about a perfect yet bad timing, Imai-san. “Sorry. I kinda got carried away. Haha. Really, I’m sorry, please forget about it. I didn’t mean anything by that.”

Relief washed over Sayo as Risa explained. Across the phone, Risa nervously laughed – one her usual habit that Sayo knew well which doubles her assurance. Right. It was nothing. It meant nothing. It was out of impulse.

“Okay then.” Sayo replied. “Are you calling me just to tell me that?”

“Y-Yeah, kinda. Sorry. Am I really bothering your guitar practice, after all?”

“N, No, it’s okay. I’m not doing anything at the moment.” The turquoise-haired girl said. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m at home. Watching some random TV news?”

“That’s unlike you.”

“Eh? Really?” there were snickers. “Then, what’s something that’s ‘like me’ to do?”

“I wonder about that, perhaps cooking? Or doing your nails?”

“Guess that’s really me, huh~?” Sayo easily imagined Risa doing her usual curved lips purse. “Oh, speaking of which, I found a nail polish that might suits you!”

“Eh? I don’t think I need a nail polish, though. I played guitar after all—“

“Uhh but don’t you want to try it?”

“Imai-san, I don’t need—“

“Please?” oh, she’s at it again. Sayo actually didn’t find any reason to refuse, though, it’s only for a bit and it’s not like she used her fingers a lot when strumming, there’s a pick.

Should she just try it? To be a little not awkward between her and Risa for the least?

“Fine, but when we’re not in much practice day.”

“Yay!” Risa sounded so happy that Sayo couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, sorry. My mom is calling me. Catch you up later!”

Beep.

\- That was surely the most animated phone call she’d get from a friend ever, Sayo thought to herself.

Imai Risa sure is interesting fellow.

* * *

 

Risa could hear her own heartbeat racing.

Clutching her phone to her chest, she managed to heave more and more sigh to compose and calm herself down. She fell back to the bed, covering her heated face with a nearby pillow.

‘That was close, that was close, that was close.’

(“What am I doing? Why did it happen?”)

Sayo seemed to buy her reasoning, she should be happy for it but why her heart ached the same? The kiss on cheek was stupid, it wasn’t in her intention to do it, it was purely an accident.

Yes, an accident—she lets her impulse getting the best of her and she did something that ever resounded in the back of her mind. Kissing Sayo’s cheek as a mere of greeting form, yeah, nothing more.

—Risa slapped on her cheeks. “Uugh, get a grip, Risa!”

(Sayo won’t realize the word she trying to grasp, right?)

About the nail polish, though, Risa partly lied. She got some of her unused turquoise-colored nail polish rested on her nightstand from when she went to shopping spree, might as well use it for now.

“... she might erase it quickly, I think. I’ll bring a bigger bottle of acetone with me.”

Turquoise, huh. It surely will fit Sayo well. Risa thought of what pattern she need to apply on those nails after she said that she would apply it on Sayo as a way to escape from the kissing conversation.

“What’s wrong with me, why did I ...”

Risa brought up the small tin of turquoise nail polish to her attention, shaking it up a bit and see the blob of glitters floating inside. Her mind lies afloat between lies and truth of herself, and whether to face Sayo even though she had covered it with the most perfect lies she could think of.

Why? Why she did it? Risa couldn’t answer it at all, nothing makes sense.

“Hikawa Sayo ... huh?”

Her eyes didn’t leave the bottle of nail polish as her thoughts started to brew in. Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo – the name repeats, echoed for only her to hear.

When Yukina told her about her forming a band, Risa was happy to know that Yukina—that stoic, cold Yukina—finally made another friend and come out from her shell. Yet, as Risa progressed as Roselia’s bassist by a mere chance, Hikawa Sayo was not simply ‘a very serious, someone with same wavelength as Yukina’s passionate approach in music’. She picked up the fact Sayo is emotional, especially if it’s about her radiant, brilliant younger twin and it’s the very factor that becomes her true obstacle. Risa have heard from Hina herself that she might as well be misunderstood, but Risa concluded what Sayo felt—the inferiority, the agony—is not such a simple of an explanation.

That time when Sayo asked her to watch over Hina, it was when Risa sees everything in a different color.

Since Sayo, of all people whom Risa knows to be annoyed of her friendly-easygoing personality from start, seeking for her help, the brunette couldn’t feel more eager to do everything in her disposal to help Sayo and Hina mend their relationship. Although, she’s aware that she couldn’t be too nosy, after all, she’s a mere third party there.

“Why I’m so …?”

— _so caught up in something she doesn’t have an answer with, the sudden impulse she pulled on Sayo earlier, for example._

The nail polish bottle made a loud clink on the table as she returned it. She covered her act with a lie to make Sayo tried to do her nails, might just bluff all the way until she feels satisfied. The day will continue as usual, there’s nothing between them, nothing is there between them – Risa is simply being a goody two shoes to Sayo, nothing more, nothing less.

… Right?


	2. about the nail polish

When spotting Sayo after practice, sitting by the lounge of Circle studio, Risa told Yukina to go home before her and she greeted the turquoise-haired guitarist there. Sayo was looking at her phone, when Risa showed in her field of vision.

“You’ve promised~” the brown-haired girl repeated.

“Promised what?”

Risa fished out the turquoise nail polish from her bag, showed the bottle gleefully for Sayo to continue scrunch her forehead further. “Here, of course!”

“But Imai-san, we—“

“Aren’t we done with practice? C’mon, you’ve promised, Sayo~”

Urk. How Sayo hated to hear Risa is right, she indeed say she would try. ‘Nail polish’ though, that wasn’t really her thing. She ever heard it from Hina, the younger twin said she ever tried it with fellow Pastel*Palettes members, but to _have_ herself trying, it’s …

“So, where should we go, or the café outside is fine?”

“Anywhere is fine, but I prefer somewhere with less people around.”

* * *

 

Of all the place though, Sayo was half-and-half—amused and not—to find Sayo choose this particular cafe to stay with nail polish in tow. The café was empty, which is suited the definition of ‘less people around’ but … why Risa chose this place, though?

“Welcome to Hazawa—oh, Sayo-san and Risa-san, good work today~”

The cheerful tone of the cafe’s owner daughter ever-present radiating the cafe’s atmosphere. Hazawa Tsugumi, also the keyboardist of Afterglow, welcomed them in.

“Good work to you too, Hazawa-san.” Sayo returned.

“Oh, oh, so the two of you knew each other~?” Risa chimed, she was looking back and forth to smiling Tsugumi and cool-looking Sayo.

“Sayo-san took our cooking class last month,” Tsugumi explained. Risa caught Sayo glaring, but no, no, Tsugumi didn’t do anything bad. Risa just need to press on details. Though, not now, she would only break Tsugumi in cold sweat even more. “W-Well, may I take your orders?”

“Any recommendations of cake sets?” Risa asked.

“We have our special Tiramisu set for the day.”

“I’ll have that, then. Sayo?”

“I’ll have the same, too.”

“Okay then, two Tiramisu set. Please wait up for a bit!”

They decided to take the seat far on the back, where Sayo quickly looked away from Risa the moment they seated. The brunette didn’t know—but maybe her gleaming curiosity should have poked on Sayo already to make the turquoise-haired girl sighed rather wearily.

“So this is where you took your sweet’s class~”

“Quiet down,” she still remembered when Risa laughed aloud because of surprise cookies. Though, it’s really _unlike_ her to do so, baking cookies and all. Not to mention, Tsugumi knew the exact reason she’s walking in the cookies’ class, she needed to make sure Risa here didn’t press on details.

“But then~ you said that we can make sweets together~” the brunette said again. “That way, we can bring everyone nice set of cakes even during rough practice days!”

“Imai-san, aren’t cakes too heavy?”

“Don’t worry about it. Sweets heal weary souls!” she exclaimed. “By the way, by the way, shall we started with nail polish now?”

Risa waved the small transparent bottle. It’s indeed turquoise-colored, about the same spectrum as her hair. Sayo gave another odd look—which is not affecting Risa at all—as she gestured for Sayo to surrender her finger nails for painting.

“I brought acetone with me, you can erase it after we done.”

“How do I eat my cake portion though, if the nails has yet to dry?” Risa opened the bottle with a pop, before she paused.

“… Ah, that’s right.” Mint-colored eyes rolled. Not long before it twinkled, though. “I know! I can feed you!”

“I-Imai-san!?” Sayo’s cheeks are burning.

“Haven’t we done it before with the soft cream? I don’t think you need to be shy, Sayo~”

“I think we can pass on the nail coloring—“

“—But you’ve promised!”

“Can you give me a break here?” really, this girl. She’s being played right into a trap again. Sayo didn’t have the ‘play safe’ as a choice here, actually, no, she didn’t have any choice but to obey. After all, she had promised the bassist, Risa won’t easily get away.

With a very long, loud sigh, Sayo locked her decision, “… Do whatever you wish.”

“Yay!”

_Oh.  Dear Lord._

* * *

 

After the cake sets are present and Risa began with the polishing, Sayo simply stared and didn’t hold any conversation. Risa did something to clean and manicure her fingers before she started, Sayo didn’t follow. At first, it was ticklish – strange as the small brushes hit her nails.

Risa is really good with her hands, though, as she didn’t make it just a simple paint over along the line—Sayo wondered slightly _what_ is this girl unable to do. Risa made shapes with it, a rabbit, a cat, a dog … in such meticulous way. Risa did bring black and white outside the main turquoise, and she did rather fast. The brunette only painted her left hand, though, Sayo pushed the bargain, since she’d erase it quickly anyway.

“There, done!” Sayo reflexively curled her fingers. “Whoa, don’t do that yet. Let it cool down for a bit.”

The cake needed their attention now, as they were done with this nail business. Sayo forked her piece of tiramisu in the stillness, watching the newly-painted nails. Having a rabbit, a cat and a dog in her index, middle and ring finger respectively felt like a zoo.

“… Your fingers are long and thin, such a waste that the polish will only stay for awhile …”

“Did you say something?”

“A-Ah, no, no!” Risa shook her head. “Uhh, so, how was it? Not bad, right?”

“So you can do nail art too. Color me impressed.”

“It’s only simple patterns~ anyone can do that if they do their nails often~” Risa waved.

Risa noticed Sayo liked it—at least, not to glare at her after it’s finished or quickly pick up the acetone to wipe it away—and smiled to herself. _Not such a bad bluff, after all_.

“After the cake, I’ll erase it with—“

“—Wait.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll erase it myself at home,” Risa blinked. “It’s impolite to you who’s already working hard on this.”

Another silence, save for the clatter on Risa’s plate, her fork fell off.

“… Is … something wrong, Imai-san?”

“Oh—err. I-I thought you hated this idea so much, so I—I—“

“It’s cute.” And the next sentence, Risa didn’t expect it. “Thank you, Imai-san.”

[ _Thankfully, Sayo won’t ever notice that her heart skipped a beat._ ]


	3. an unknown question; part 1

(What is she doing, fooling around?)--is Sayo's initial thought as she stared at her painted nails.

It never crossed her mind that she'd easily obey, to have her nails painted, and even said she'd erase it later. Risa lend the bottle of acetone to erase it, so she could simply get over with it anytime, but ...

Sayo's movement, which paused while she's plucking on her guitar in unset medley, to a full stop as she fixated over the colored nails.

It wasn't a simple uni color of turquoise, it's a zoo.

Either way, it wasn't the reason she's being so distracted, _it's--_

"Onee-chan?"

"Oh."

Hina was about to close the door again as usual, but her older twin there only stared at the door, and nothing - no yelling for her to close the door or whatever. Just, just single 'oh', which Hina found it strange, unusual, revolutionary - about to make her ask whether Sayo had something wrong to eat when she's out earlier.

"What is it, Hina? Do you need something?"

The tide has changed -- and Hina wasn't exactly used to it. Rather, it's kind of strange to see Sayo being so nonchalant about her knocking and barging in, simply to say hello or the dinner's ready or mom is calling.

"Your nails look like a zoo."

Sayo blinked. "Yeah, and?"

"Is it Risacchi's prank?"

 _It wasn't a prank. Risa would never mess with her. She's a pushover, nosy, she-_ "... Not really." Hina still hanging by the doorway. "So, is that all do you want to say?"

"Yeah. Sorry to bother your practice, I'll go back to my room now."

An air of awkwardness always ever present. Single step might have been threaded and the whole perception of their 'world' have been changed, but this aimless short conversation is something they could share.

"Hina?"

"Y-Yes, Onee-chan?"

"... What is Imai-san ... like?"


	4. an unknown question; part 2

To Hikawa Hina, to _present_  Hikawa Hina, it was strange to hear Hikawa Sayo asks question to her. At times when they were watching TV together, seeing a recorded footage from Pastel*Palettes show, for example, her older twin would only ask barely and Hina let herself talk aimlessly about Aya, Chisato, Maya and Eve, with Sayo nodding and humming as answers.

That night, Sayo asked her a question; while the question wasn’t hard per se, Hina found herself standing on a loophole of a: ‘ _ _Onee-chan asked me for opinion?’__

“Hina?”

“Oh. Umm. Yes?” she blinked.

“I asked, ‘what is Imai-san like?’”

“I know.” Hina nodded. “Can I sit beside you?”

“Sure.”

Prying off the cushion Sayo used to rest her guitar’s neck, Hina sat down, swinging her feet before she tried to form an answer to the lead question. “Risacchi … huh. She’s a social girl, her grades are not bad? And she reads this fashion magazine often.”

Sayo rolled her eyes. That much, she already known, well, how sociable she is and how she follows fashion trends, that is. “… And?”

“She likes cute but strange things. Like her inverted rabbit.”

“... I think I lived long to be around people who’s strange or loving strange things already.” Sayo mused.

“Her __bento__  is colorful,” __huh, okay.__ “She loves stuffed animals.” __oh, right.__ “I … think that’s all? You must already know much about her, Onee-chan, you two are in same band.”

“Really?” Sayo paused. Suddenly wondering why she asked Hina at the first place. “I still find it hard to understand her. Especially her outgoing, nosy nature.”

“What part of Risacchi you don’t understand? I mean, she’s less mysterious than Aya-chan!”

“I’m … not sure how to follow.” Sayo sighed, finally feeling a pang of regret for asking Hina.

“I remembered Maya-chan ever said this,” Hina said. “Sometimes it’s good to see something from different angles, you can get a newer perspective that way, and maybe find the answer you’re looking for!” the older twin stared at her, strongly. “Umm, but I don’t quite get it myself, but it might be helpful for you, Onee-chan!”

.

.

.

[ Different perspective, huh? ]

 

.

 

Yet another day with Roselia’s usual practice, Sayo found herself glancing to her nails a bit. It wasn’t like she’d do her nails like that or __ever thinking__  to start doing her nails, but as it was crowded once, it seems so vacant.

Not like it will hinder her own concentration, though, she knew for herself it’s all but trivial matters.

“Udagawa-san, mind your pacing.”

“Y-Yes!”

“Imai-san, don’t rush to follow Udagawa-san.”

“Aww, aye aye!”

“Shirokane-san, don’t mess the tempo.”

-T _ _hings outside their usual practice, pursuing her own ‘tunes’ - aside from those, other things won’t be needed, right?__

“Alright. We’ll have thirty minute break.” Yukina announced as she turned off the mic. “Don’t go off too far like what you did a week ago, Ako, Risa.”

A whiny chorus of ‘ye~s’ coming from them.

Rinko was the one to approach Ako (stretching? Or rather, lying atop  her drum set) to toss the bottle of water. “Good … job today, Ako-chan.”

“W-We haven’t descend to darkness yet!” she said.

“Yeah, yeah, Ako, stand up and go here instead, you’re looking tired sitting there~” Risa joked. “I made some smoothie for my dance club practice, if you want some~”

“Risa-nee, are you an angel!?”

There the usual lively skit breaks, with Yukina only shook her head with a smile.

 _ _Different perspective__ ; Sayo suddenly remembered that time of turning events that she must forget.

Risa is the type to poke fun and lit up the atmosphere so the room is brighter and comfortable, she could do anything from cracking a joke to asking and pressing many things at once, just to please anyone and becoming nobody’s enemy.

That kiss to her cheek not long ago. Was it only … her way to poke fun? Did she done it just for fun?

“Sayo?”

The brunette tilted her head right in front of her, approaching her where she folded her arms and rested between the speakers.

“You’re not going outside to buy a drink or something like usual?” Risa asked. “You look kind of pale, though, are you okay?”

Sayo flashed an irritated look, “It’s not __your__  problem.”

“A-Ahaha. Right, sorry.” a nervous, dry laughter. And slowly it sinks to Sayo that she replied in a wrong way again, but- “Take your time, I’ll be somewhere else.”

__Why, why can’t Sayo erase the thoughts away of Risa only making fun of her, why-_ _


End file.
